Captive Blood
by SanguinexBlood
Summary: Set in the Mid Nineteenth Century, young seventeen year old Rebecca finds herself unwittingly captured by a Vampire, and taken back to his castle to be his slave. But when she finds friends and allies within the castle walls, will she ever be able to find freedom again? Or will she forever be trapped, till death claims her?
1. Chapter I ( Moonlight Murder )

The darkened shadows of the night covered the entire city road, hiding much of the buildings from seventeen year old Rebecca's sight and shrouding many of the alleyways with its inky darkness. She hurried quickly through the dark streets, intent on returning sooner than later to her home. She knew she shouldn't be out this late, her mother had warned her about it many times before - and yet, she often found herself drawn to the pale moon in the sky and the flickering shadows that danced upon the cobblestone beneath from the candlelight street lamps. This particular night she had decided to take a walk outside when midnight reared its head, to visit the park on the other side of the town. But tonight was extremely cold, drawing her back home like a moth to a flame. She walked quickly upon the ground beneath, the clicking of her heels upon the cobblestone beneath riccocheting in the silent air and providing miserable company to the teen. A sudden, sharp intake of breath was heard from behind her, causing Rebecca to stop quickly and look backwards with eyes darting around to find the source of the noise. Nothing. Lips tightened into a thin line as she continued to walk, albeit with a faster pace now, wanting nothing more than to lay in the warmth of her sheets and fall asleep until dawn.

A noise shattered night's silence once again, this time the whisper of footsteps against the ground beneath that were not her own. Once again the teen stopped in her tracks to look back, and - again - she would see nothing but shadows. Taking a sharp intake of breath into her lungs, glove-covered hands reached downwards to grasp at the bottom of her dress, bunching it within palms so that she may lift it upwards and begin to run forwards through the darkness. She did not know what it was she heard, perhaps it was simply her imagination from lack of sleep, but she refused to take any chances. She ran down the street and swore she could now hear footsteps racing along the ground behind her, but now she did not waste time stopping to look: she simply continued running. A dark alleyway stretched to the side of her, beckoning to her - and without giving another thought, young Rebecca would dart down its hallowed halls in hopes to lose her pursuer. She stopped running once she was sure she was hidden well in the darkness, looking out into the light clad street in hopes of seeing who the mystery person was that was so intent on keeping pace with her - but saw nothing. Typical. She scoffed, releasing her dress and straightening the hat on her head that had fallen lopsided in her short jog.

_'You're just imagining things again, Rebecca.'_ She convinced herself of it, turning around now to head even deeper into the shadows - she knew this alleyway, knew it was a shortcut back home. But just as soon as she turned around to head back she found herself colliding with a solid object, hands quickly flying upwards to shove against it as to prevent herself from running face first into it. Rebecca quickly begin to back up, whatever she had walked into hidden in the darkness of the alleyway. It was only a second longer before the answer would come to her, as she now suddenly backed up into the same solid object, this time recognizing it as a large chest - chest of a fullgrown man. The slippery feeling of a hand wrapping around her waist was felt, his hand gripping at her stomach and pulling her backwards into him so that she was unable to run. Another hand slipped across her mouth so that she was unable to scream for help: the skin felt cold and leathery. Panic coursed through her and made fast the beating of her heart, arms and legs starting to flail now as she hoped to hit him enough to make him let her go. But whoever he was, _whatever_ he was, he was much too strong for her: no matter how much she kicked or punched backwards at him, he simply stood solid as a rock.

"My, my, aren't we a feisty one?" A silky smooth purr rolled out from the mystery man's lips, the delicious crackle of a pleased laugh mirroring his words as they were spoken. Rebecca suddenly felt cold air whispering against the smooth expanse of her neck, the soft pout of his lips kissing against her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

_'No!'_ The voice in her head screamed as she opened her mouth ever so slightly before snapping it shut upon one of his fingers that still encased her jaw. An almost animal snarl came from the man as she tasted foreign, metallic blood entering her mouth, her teeth refusing to break free of their hold. The hand around her waist suddenly loosened its grip before slamming against her back, sending her flying forwards to the ground beneath upon knees and now extended hands. She gasped as the rough stone beneath cut the flesh of her palms and scrapped her knees, but she had no time now to coddle her wounds. Instinct took over now as her right hand flew towards her right boot, palm connecting with the cold handle of the dagger she carried. Wandering so late at night so often, it was only natural for her to feel the need to carry such a weapon close: and now it seemed it would most certainly come in handy.

"Foolish girl!" The same silky voice as before suddenly thundered in her ear from somewhere very close behind her, rage clearly expressed in his words as it punctuated each syllable that he spoke. Grinding her teeth, Rebecca drew the dagger from its sheath just in time. The harsh grip of fingers against her shoulders were felt, and without hesitation the teen would twist around wildly with dagger in hand. Shock widened her eyes and a squeal escaped her lips at the sight of the dagger hilt now sticking out the side of the man's neck, darkened liquid spilling from where the metallic blade met flesh.

There was no chance for her to look at the man more closely, merely heard an undignified roar escape his lips as the blade hit home in the side of his neck. She watched only for a brief second as his hand lifted to grab at the dagger, before she would turn back to the dark alley, shoving herself upwards and take off running once again. She tripped several times over her long dress, labored breathing coming in ragged strokes in her throat as she would continuously whip her head backwards in fear of seeing the man following her. He never came. She slowed her pace only once her hand met the cool exterior of her home's door, fingers gratefully twisting the knob and body shoving inwards before slamming it back once she was safetly inside. Heart still raced as she leaned back against the door now, eyes still wild and a lump settling in her throat.

"Fuck, I just killed a man!" She whispered in a hoarse voice to herself, eyes trailing down her body now to look at the satin gloves still upon her hands: dark and damp, soaked through with the strangers blood. Disgust came across her features as she quickly pulled the gloves from her hands, bunching them within sweaty palms before walking over to the fireplace and throwing them in.

_'It was him or you.'_ The voice spoke again in her mind, seeking for her to draw peace in her heart with what had just happened. And yet... She could not accept it. Not yet. Biting her lips so hard blood leaked out, she headed up the creaky steps of her home to her bedroom. The door to her parent's room was left slightly agape, allowing Rebecca a chance to slip her head inside - her parents slept peacefully upon their bed, wrapped up together in a loving embrace. A smile drifting across her lips for only a brief moment before disappearing once more, she would slip her head back out before heading to where her room was. Quietly and quickly she undressed, taking off her heavy dress and replacing it with a sheen, silk nightgown. Slipping into the covers of her bed, she lay her head upon the pillow and closed her eyes, quickly finding sleep.

But not before she could hear a voice whispering in her mind, a silky smooth purr: _'Don't think you're safe. I'm coming for you, pet.'_


	2. Chapter II ( Breaking Reunion )

She awoke in a cold sweat, perspiration beading her forehead as nightmares still clung like phantom ghosts to her mind. Hands balled into fists before pushing against the sides of her forehead, as if hoping to push out the last remains of the nightmare. Memory of what had happened last night still haunted her, the murder of another human being was not kind to her conscience. Releasing a heavy sigh, she would slowly pull herself to her feet and wandered into the washroom so that she may clean herself up and get ready for the day. The rest of the day passed by slowly, walking around town with her mother and talking to the local residents of her town. Midway through the day she felt brave enough to walk past the alleyway she had gone through the previous night, sucking in her breath as she expected to see the worst - but as she passed by it, there was nothing but a stray dog within its empty walkway. A scowl formed upon her brow, wondering how the body would have been found and moved so swiftly: normally the soldiers were too lazy to notice something like that for weeks. The emptiness of the alley drew uneasiness to the pit of her stomach, but it did not take long for it to be passed by and pushed to the back of her mind. Dusk eventually found its way into the sky, dragging her back home to eat and spend time with her parents. Eventually she would make her way up to her room, where she would feign sleep until her parents had gone to bed so that she may leave the house again to explore the night.

And yet this was not like any other night - the uneasiness of earlier that day came back, her blue eyes darting to the window to watch the sunset.

_'Maybe it was all just my imagination?'_ Her mind questioned her sanity at the events of last night, wondering if maybe she had just been too tired to really make sense of anything, her imagination making up this make believe stalker and fight. Perhaps that is why there had not been a body when she had passed by the alleyway. Scowling, she would stand up from her bed and creep towards her door. She opened it and stuck her head out to make sure her parents were asleep, before quietly making her way down the stairs. Walking over to the fireplace, she would crouch down and poke around the logs with a poker - unfortunately a fire all day had burned her gloves to nothing, leaving no way for her to see if they were still soaked in blood or not. Releasing a sigh, she stood up and looked around the dark room that was now lit only by a single candle upon the wooden table.

"Be reasonable Rebecca, there's no possible way it could have happened! There would have been _some_ evidence of a fight left..." She spoke the words aloud, but it did nothing to reassure her. Winding her hands together and pacing back and forth, she finally decided she would take to the night once again. Not far though this time: perhaps just out to the street, where she could watch the streetlamps' light dancing back and forth like a capable ballerina. Grabbing her hat off the table and place it on her head, winding the straps on her boots, and placing a new dagger into the sheath of her right boot, she opened the door and walked out. A rush of cool air greeted her, allowing a smile to appear upon her soft, young, ruby lips. Gently she closed the door behind her and walked to the street, to stand upon the edge of her sidewalk and greet the night like an old friend. She stood there for a long while, enjoying the peace that the moonlight offered her, before finally turning back to head into the house again.

"Hello," a throaty purr came like honey from the darkness, raising the hairs upon the back of Rebecca's neck. That voice! But it couldn't be! Eyes widened in horror now as they darted to the right, looking into the shadows that covered the bare expanse of the front of her house. She could barely see the shadowy outline of a man leaning against the wall beside her front door, and though she could not see his features just yet, she most certainly recognized that voice. She saw his head tilting towards her and felt his eyes burning in the darkness, watching her: the teen almost swore she could see him smiling a Cheshire grin as well. Swallowing heavily, her only response was to lean down quickly and snatch the dagger from her right boot again.

"Oh no, I don't think I'll let you be doing that again any time soon," the voice came from the darkness as she could sense him beginning to move. Yet as soon as her fingers touched the very tip of her dagger's hilt, he was upon her, seemingly having closed the gap between them in supernatural speed. She grabbed the dagger and attempted to impale him upon it again, but it seemed he could see it coming this time: he simply dodged to his right, body moving at a blur. His left hand suddenly lunged outwards and snaked a grip around her extended wrist, moving at a speed as though he were grabbing a snake behind the head. Rebecca released a gasp as he suddenly applied very powerful pressure to her wrist, enough pressure that she was forced to drop the dagger onto the ground. As soon as she had dropped it she felt herself dragged forwards by the arm until she had collided with his chest, head snapping painfully upwards to look into her attacker's face. Finally, she got a good look at him.

He was much taller than her, at least six foot one, with a thick powerful body and pale skin that seemed to reflect and bathe in the moon's light. Silver-blond hair was slicked back upon his head to give him a very stern demeanor, his eyes violet with silver streaks around the pupils. A hard jaw and pointed chin, his cheeks were sculpted into shallow grooves with a crisp nose set between them. She could have thought he was very handsome, if it were not for the threat looming over her life now at the hard, malicious glare he now gave her the longer he stared into her blue eyes. He smiled as he noticed her staring at his facial features, brilliant white teeth glittering beneath paled lips - and yet it was not a kind smile. It was filled with venomous hate and malice.

He still held wrist up at an awkward angle, pulled back enough so that she could not pull away from him without hurting her arm. Her initial surprise at seeing his features was now replaced by fear and anger, hoarse cries coming from her throat as she used her free fist to beat against his chest in hopes to force him to let her go. It did not make him let her go, rather, seemed to make him only that much more hostile towards her.

"Seems you don't learn very fast, do you pet?" It was a curdling sneer, his gruesome smile now turning into a hateful smirk as the pressure upon her wrist intensified. It continued to build as she writhed against his hold, her fear and anger overwhelming the question now stuck at the back of her mind: how could a man be so strong? _Crack!_ She felt the bones in her wrist shatter as his cast-iron hold upon her wrist finally broke the delicate bones. He released her almost as soon as the sound was heard, so that she could draw it back towards herself to try and relieve some of the pain by coddling it next to her body. Tears leaked down her face now from the pain, legs working now as she tried to scurrying past him to get to the door and get inside. She would have tried calling for help, only now her throat was hoarse and her voice stuck as a lump in her throat from the pain. It almost seemed as though she would make it, that is until he suddenly crashed into her backside, shoving her up against the front door with him on top of her.

She released a guttural cry at the collision, her broken wrist now squished between the wood door and two people - only intensifying the pain that much more. She wanted to cry, to beg for him to stop, but still she found her voice was useless in her throat. Her body even seemed to have given up the fight, burdened by the harsh pain coursing in her veins and wracking her lungs each time she tried to gather a breath. Suddenly cold breath could be felt upon her neck once again, instantly kick starting the fight instinct within her again.

"Get off me!" She cried uselessly, as she knew he would not obey her, but now her legs began to kick behind her once more to try and slam into his legs and force him off. An unsatisfied growl could be heard rumbling from his lips at this reaction, but she did not care - she would not give in so easily.

"Tch, you are still not learning my dear pet! Perhaps we should take this somewhere more... _secluded_," he spoke in a hot whisper as his cold lips pushed against the back of her neck, once more sending shivers down her spine - though this time, not not solely because of his touch but also because of what he said. Her mouth opened to say some choice words to him, but whatever she wished to say quickly disappeared as pressure could be felt upon her neck. The stranger had wrapped his hand expertly around her neck, pushing upon the succulent veins of her neck in a sleeper hold as to cut off the supply of her blood to her brain. Vainly the teen tried to struggle against this grasp, but it only made the pain within her wrist intensify that much more. Tears leaked from her eyes once more as she felt the world around her begin to blur, the darkness of the night seemingly growing that much darker. Dizziness crept in her mind, the feeling of his cold fingers upon her throat beginning to subside now as the world around her became nothing but a faint memory. She tried desperately one last time to fight it, but soon she found that she no longer could do anything to stop it. Finally her body would grow limp as she passed into an unconscious state, her broken wrist falling to her side as the stranger released himself from pushing her against the door.

And yet, before she passed out, she heard him speak within her mind one last time: _'See you soon.'_


	3. Chapter III ( Cold Confrontation )

The cold embrace of unconsciousness slowly began to lift as Rebecca drifted back into reality, a small groan whispering from her mouth as dizziness gripped at her head. Her hand lifted to touch the side of her head, as if hoping to stop the dizziness: but it refused to subside. She did not know where she was, eyes opening slowly as she was still very much in a foggy state and unaware much of her surroundings. When she finally managed to open her eyes all the way she would look around at her surroundings, surprised at what she saw. Though it was extremely dark in the room, no doubt from being night outside - and the only light source being a few candles upon the walls - she saw enough to know she was inside a very large hallway. The walls and floors were decorated very beautifully, the furniture in the room made fit for only the most wealthy. The teen attempted to stand, but another groan left her as she wobbled briefly and slumped back down upon the wall she was currently leaning against. In a flash memories of the night before came back to her, her hand gripping sideways to wrap around her right wrist: it wasn't broken. A frown creased her features as she began to grow suspicious now. Where was she, and how was it that her wrist could heal in only a day? Or at least, she assumed it was only one day - she didn't know really how long she had been out for.

She rested another moment with her back and head upon the cold wall before she stood up again, this time using both hands to stabilize herself as she drew herself upon her feet. Once standing without wobbling, she would slowly begin to make her way around the room, hoping to find some sign of where she was. There wasn't very much in the spacious hallway to go off of, just a few tables and chairs, plants, and of course very large windows that revealed the night sky above. Rebecca's hands began to rub along her arms as she realized for the first time how chilly it was inside the room, and even in the darkened light she could see fog lifting from her mouth as she breathed.

_'I have to get out of here.'_ It was her only thought now as she began to work her way to one side of the hall, eyes squinting slightly to look harder as the large features of a door came into view. Walking towards it, she would reach out with her hand to rub along the engraved wood of the handle. She pulled, but it did not open.

"Ah, you've woken up. I was wondering when you would," that same treacherous voice suddenly curled out into the cold air behind her. Hair raising upon her neck once again, the teen would spin around with wild eyes to catch sight of the man. It did not take long for her to pull his form from the darkness, his blackened outfit hiding him amongst the shadows of the room. Involuntarily grasping her right wrist now, she would back up until she could feel the cold exterior of the doors poking into her back.

"Where am I? Why have you brought me here?" her voice shivered slightly as she called out into the darkness, taking a deep breath as she suddenly realized he was no longer there. Frowning, she grew slightly braver now as she extracted herself from the doors and walked deeper into the room once more, head whipping back and forth to find where he had gone. It was impossible for someone to simply disappear into thin air, was it not? She ended up walking all the way to the end of the long hallway without finding him, hands reaching outwards to pull upon those doors now as well: they too did not budge. Releasing a cry of frustration she banged her fist on the door, before turning around violently to look back into the dark of the room.

"Answer me!" she cried in desperation, fright taking hold of her now along with the searing cold that continued to grip her body. A gasp of surprise came from her as she felt cold hands wrapping around her shoulders, and instinctively she twisted violently away to escape his grip. She succeeded, but deep down she knew it was only because he _let_ her move away. Whirling around she would face him, backing away slightly so that she was not so close to him. Before she had only been able to see his face, but now she could see all of him. His skin seemed less pale in the dark light of the candles, but she would not forget how it seemed to glow in a supernatural way beneath the moon's light. He was tall, a black coat covering most of his body with black pants, shoes, and a shirt beneath. The only color that stood out was the crimson red bowtie wrapped elegantly around his neck. She looked slightly higher into his unnerving features, a smile pasted upon his face with pearly whites glittering beneath pale lips.

"Tch, so _impolite_. Don't you want to know my name first?" his reply came in the same silky smooth voice that he had used before, causing Rebecca's fists to clench together in mild annoyance. She did not care what his name was, only that he tell her where she was so she could leave and get back home! He reached out suddenly and instinctively she cowered back and closed her eyes, but no contact ever came - and when she opened them again, he was once more gone.

Though it unnerved her how he was able to do that so smoothly, it began to irritate her as well. She did not want to play games!

"Why not? Games are _fun_ to play," the mystery man suddenly spoke near her ear. Before she could even react she felt a large, muscular arm curl around her chest and pin her arms down by her side, another one slipping around her hips to pull her back into him. She wanted to scream as she was pulled tight against this man, but she found her voice suddenly lodged in her throat: she could not scream, even if she wanted to.

"You should learn to play nice, my pet," he spoke in a cool tone, muscles tightening as he drew her even closer to his body. Though she could not speak, Rebecca began to fight against him once again, body writhing as fists beat backwards to try and cause him to loosen his grip. But all she suceeded in doing was making him laugh, a haunting chill spreading down her spine as he laughed at her futile attempts to free herself. She felt cool breath upon her neck once again, but this time was unable to stop him as cold lips pushed against her flesh in a daunting kiss. She could feel his head so close to hers as he kissed first along the right side of her neck, before working his way around the back and to the left side. The hand upon her hips disappeared briefly as it came up to pull her lengthy hair back and expose her neck that much more to his greedy desire. It was as if she were completely frozen in his hold now, her heart thumping in her chest and begging to leap out of her throat completely. The pounding of her blood rang in her ears as she began to feel adrenaline coursing through her body, urging her to flee this situation.

It was only when she felt something sharp poke against her neck that her body unfroze itself. She panicked: _'He's trying to cut my throat!'_

She raised her left foot before slamming it down upon one of his own; he grunted only slightly, but released a bit of tension upon her chest with his arm. It gave the teen enough movement to lean slightly forward before slamming her head back and into his face. The delicious _crunch!_ of his nose bone shattering beneath the weight of her skull was satisfying to the teen, a roar echoing behind her as the man suddenly shoved her violently forwards and away from his grasp. And yet this time she had no time to react once she hit the ground, as she very quickly felt an imposing weight upon her back shoving her harshly against the ground beneath. Breath left her lungs quickly as her ribcage was sandwiched between the floor beneath and what she assumed was his foot pushing upon her back.

"Stupid girl! I am done playing nice!" his hissing voice slithered from behind her as she felt his hand suddenly grip her hair and pull her head violently upwards, screams now coming from her as she desperately attempted to save herself if anyone was around to hear. She felt cold liquid dripping onto her face as he pulled her head even further back, and knew it was his blood that was dripping on her. She could see his eyes glinting in the light of the candles, although strangely enough they were now a deep, vibrant crimson. That wasn't right. A loud echoing boom was suddenly heard as the door behind her and the man opened wide, spilling light from the adjacent room into the hallway.

"Enough!" a new voice joined the frenzy, her eyes looking to the ground and saw the shadow of a man standing somewhere behind them. She could only flail her arms even more now in panic, his words not registering completely in her mind - she only assumed he had come to join her captor in whatever it was he had planned for her. But she was given no more time to contemplate the appearance of this new stranger as a hiss from behind her alerted her that the man that had her pinned had heard the newcomer.

He suddenly shoved her head down to the ground beneath, and as her forehead hit the cold stone she drifted once more into darkness.


	4. Chapter IV ( Sorrowed Truth )

Pain exploded in her head as she began to wake, once again from unconsciousness, her vision blurred for a while as eyes strained open. She could hear shouting and growling somewhere close by, but the voices were muted in her head and she couldn't hear any specific words. Slowly she would place both of her palms upon the cold stone ground beneath so that she could push herself into a kneeling position, hands grasping at her head now to stop the ringing pain still fluxtuating in her skull. Slowly the teen would raise her eyes to the light that streamed in through the now open doors, the foggy figures before her slowly morphing into distinct features. There were two men standing a ways in front of her, the man she recognized as her kidnapper had his face towards her while the other mystery man was facing him, the back of his head to Rebecca. They seemed to be in a heated arguement, although her ears still rang and she could not make out anything that they said. Hoping they were too distracted to notice she had woken she would begin to stand up, only to release a groan as pain hit her again and forced her back onto the ground. It was this small, audible noise issued from her lips that alerted the men that she had woken up, their shouting stopping as they both turned to look at her.

Shivers crawled like insects beneath her skin as both men focused hungry stares on her - the only comfort was that the recognizable man's eyes were back to light violet and silver once more, no longer crimson in color. The other man's face was shrouded by the dark of the hallway, but it appeared as though he was saying something to her. Unfortunately Rebecca did not hear him, simply swayed back and forth with her hands still clutching desperately at her head. Her body cowered backwards as he started to prowl towards her, a soft whimper echoing in her throat the closer he came.

"- said get up!" he hissed again, the end of his sentence finally making sense as the ringing in her head finally subsided. The man suddenly reached out towards her with his hand and she cringed backwards to escape him, but of course it was futile - a hard iron grasp cupped around her right arm before he pulled her violently upwards into a standing position. She wavered slightly as she was forced to stand on her own, refusing to grab at him to help herself balance.

Once standing she took the time to dash a look in the direction of the other man, noticing him lounging lazily backwards upon the wall with his arms crossed against his chest and a disgusting smirk on his face. Her eyes now dared to look at the man standing directly in front of her. He appeared to be an almost identical clone of the first man, only slightly younger and shorter in appearance. His hair was also shorter, spiked and jet black in color; his eyes were also blue instead of violet, but they too had silver streaks in them. His clothes however were mostly the same as the other man, as though they had not cared to dress any different than each other. He seemed to frown slightly as he noticed her sway slightly upon her feet, but turned back to the other man instead of saying something to her.

"This is unacceptable! She is not even a Pure Slave!" he grunted at the man, stepping away from Rebecca and back into the dim light, to draw closer to the other man.

"Oh, tch brother. Stop being so ignorant! I can have_ fun_ once in a while, can I not?" the other man replied, that same stupid smirk still on his face. The black haired man sneered and curled his lip upwards at these words, and for a brief moment Rebecca swore she saw fangs in his mouth. Yet it was so fast she was unsure. A soft cry yelped from her as the man in front of her suddenly lunged forwards towards the other man - _his brother_ - and pinned him against the wall with his arm extended against his throat. The other man let out a snarl of frustration, his arms extended outwards now to grasp at the black haired man's shirt.

"Don't be a fool, Ludovic! You cannot expect to escape punishment every time you want some_ fun_ and decide to break the Blood Oath!" the man exclaimed, a snarl released from his throat as he shoved harder upon the other man's throat - Ludovic, was it?

Ludovic snarled as his throat was compressed, but then suddenly broke into broken laughter, "If you cannot stand it, then take her back!" He smiled as the black haired man now seemed to stop and give pause to this, another chuckle extending from his mouth. Finally his brother would pull away, leaving the man to rub his throat with one hand and flash another dazzling smile to him.

"I thought not," he purred, fixing his coat momentarily. His gaze would land upon Rebecca one last time, allowing another shiver to roll across her spine, before turning and heading deeper into the manor without another look or word at his brother. His departure left an awkward silence between the two now, Rebecca still cringing in the darkness with the man left standing in the door's light, aggravation written on his face and fingers balled into fists. The only noise was his breathing for the longest time, before he would turn to face Rebecca and slowly walk towards her. She instantly cringed backwards at this, seemingly learning fast at how these men seemed to treat her: yet surprisingly, this brief display of fear stopped the man in his tracks.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm not my brother," he whispered, his stern face breaking into a soft smile briefly after. Yet it was not enough to earn the trust of the teen, her head still hurting as she took a step backwards to try and hide further in the darkness. "My name is Dominic," he spoke after a light pause, his smile starting to fade away as he realized it seemed to do more harm than good.

"Where... am I?" she finally managed to whisper, hoping he would bring more information to the table than his brother. At this question Dominic would sigh and run his fingers through his hair, a deep crease appearing on his brow for a brief moment.

"You are at Lockehart Manor... Our home," he hummed, noticing for the first time how she shivered every so often at the cold of the room. "Come, let's get you somewhere warmer," he purred, turning away from her and starting to head deeper into the building. He would stop once inside the brightly lit corridor, turning back towards her and raising an eyebrow as if to ask _'well?'_ For the longest moment Rebecca would simply stand there, afraid to follow him while also afraid to simply stay where she was. Eventually she would make up her mind and slowly follow the strange man, head stoop low to look upon the ground as she walked. They walked through several labyrinth-like hallways before finally coming to a large chamber that hosted a staircase leading to a second floor, in which it would split the staircase into two separate directions.

_'Different wings of the house.'_ Her mind began to start up again, her memory coming back to her at how large mansions and castles often worked: there were separate wings of the house, often where different branches of the family lived in. It was up these stairs that Dominic walked with her in tow, taking the left side - the West Wing. She was grateful that the man did not attempt to engage her in idle conversation, instead allowing them to walk in complete silence through the large mansion. It was unlike anything the teen was used to, and could not help but gape in wonder at all the beautiful decorations, all the beautiful carvings sculpted upon the ceiling that one could barely see for its height. She was enjoying the sights so much that she did not even notice Dominic stop until she had crashed into his side. He released a surprised grunt but did not seem fazed at all by the collision; her, on the other hand, riccocheted backwards and nearly lost her balance. She was excused from landing upon her back end only for the fact that he reached out and grabbed her right forearm, pulling her back towards him so that she could stand upon her feet. As soon as she was steady on her feet, he let her go.

He looked at her momentarily in question before turning the knob of a large door he had just stopped in front of, opening it up and stepping inside. She quickly followed, admiring the room all the while as she stepped inside and heard the door close behind them. It was the most beautiful bedroom chamber she had ever seen, with a spacious king-sized bed as the center piece in front of a luscious fireplace that took up nearly an entire wall, framed by large windows. Several couches and chairs were scattered around the rest of the room, several doors leading off from this main room. She heard a cough and looked up to see Dominic standing in front of one of these doors: she realized that she had been standing in the middle of the room, gaping at it all. Quickly she scurried over to where he stood, and entered the room after he had opened it for her.

It was another bedroom, much smaller in size but still just as beautiful as the master bedroom. A quaint little queen-sized bed sat in one corner, with a large bookcase on the wall opposing it and bordered by several small loveseats.

"This is where you'll stay, the chamber we just walked through being mine... You're free to wander about the manor whenever you like, however a word of advice: walk around only during the day - it is when we sleep. During the night you may see another member of my family and they may not be as... _understanding_ as I am..." the man behind her spoke, causing Rebecca to turn quickly around and face him. She was confused by much of what he had just told her, but only one thing was currently on the tip of her tongue: "Your brother said you could take me back... Right?" She spoke it so softly at first she wasn't sure he had heard her. But when he looked at her it caused her heart to drop in her chest, she knew he had.

"I would if I could..." he whispered, before shutting the door suddenly. A cry escaped her lips as she threw herself at the door, hands grasping at the handle to try and pull it open and confront him; but damn her luck, it was locked. Releasing another cry of frustration she turned around and sunk down to the ground with her back on the door, tears now streaming down her face.

Did this mean she was a prisoner forever here? She cried so hard she missed the small voice whispering inside her mind,_ 'I'm sorry.'_


	5. Chapter V ( Man's Foreshadowing )

_'Damn you, Ludovic.'_ It was the only thing Dominic could think of as he closed the door on the human teenager, hearing her sobbing shortly after. He could feel the anger pulsing through his veins, the shifting pleasure within his mouth as fangs began to extended downwards and pupils beginning to dilate as they turned to a hungry red. He quickly turned upon the spot and snaked his way to the other side of the room, opening the door before walking out to the exterior corridor. He did not mean to slam the door on his way out, but regardless he had troubles now holding his anger in as it seemed to pulse with life from his body. He knew of only one place he could go that would help relieve him of this thirst to extract revenge upon his brother, and so he quickly made his way back down the grand staircase and into a new hallway opposite of the one he had brought Rebecca through. It was not long before heat began to peck at his frozen flesh, the delicious scents of human food wafting up into his nose. Releasing a growl of satisfaction he would quicken his pace until he entered the large chamber that served as the manor's kitchen.

Slaves hurried back and forth as they prepared breakfast for the residents of the manor - in this case, the last meal they would eat before they went into their day's slumber. His eyes scoped the room until he spotted exactly who he was looking for. Quietly he would move his way through the sea of slaves without disturbing them, as though he were not even there; except of course for the fact they all dipped their heads briefly to him in his passing before continuing their work. Finally he would draw to the end of the kitchen until he was standing directly behind a young woman, whose blonde hair fluttered down in curls around her neck and shoulders. Smirking to himself, he would silently draw his arms around her waist and tug her backwards against him, a squeal of surprise coming from her lips at the action.

"Master Dominic! Shame on you!" she giggled as she wriggled away from his grasp, causing him to frown in amusement: he never could understand exactly how she knew who it was without even having to look. The woman would turn before working her way back into his grasp, one of her hands trailing along his chest with one lengthened finger. Her mysterious silver eyes looked up into his own eyes, a soft smile puckered upon her ruby lips.

"Something special must have happened for you to come all the way down here to visit me," she purred before giggling once again, her hand drifting upwards now to touch at the broad, jagged line of his jawline. He smiled for a moment longer before releasing her and nodding his head solemly, the smile upon his face disappearing now.

"Yes... Ludovic brought another one back," he muttered, anger continuing to pulse from his body in thick waves. He looked into her eyes and saw the very same annoyance flashing briefly in her own eyes, though he knew she would never speak the words aloud of what she may have thought at that moment - it was not her place after all. Sighing, he would walk away from her and brace his hands on one of the many counters in the middle of the room, staring out at the slaves working as he mutteredly absent mindedly, "I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I can protect him only so much."

"I know," her sudden whisper behind him caused him to jolt upwards in surprise and turn to face her. "I found her as soon as he came home... He had broken her wrist, and I had to heal it," she muttered, her gaze drifting away from him as she bit her lower lip with pearly white teeth.

"Kayliss... Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed through clenched teeth. She noticed his anger as it began to fluctuate once again, and quickly dipped her head before turning away from him. Immediately he forgot his anger, and like a shadow he drifted to behind her once more to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. Amidst the cluttering and clanging of the slaves still preparing breakfast around them, they remained in silence simply listening to each others' breathing. Eventually he would allow his head to drift downwards to rest in the crook of her neck, cold breath pouring from his lips as they kiss gently upon her beautiful light flesh. He felt her arch her back at his touch, head tilting upwards slightly so that hair may fall upon her back and reveal her neck that much more to his greedy desires.

"I had my reasons, Master Dominic, and you of all people should know that is good enough reason," she finally whispered as he continued to kiss her neck, a taut reply that meant more than what she was saying. He would growl lowly in response to her comment, but said nothing more - he would much too engrossed in her neck now to remain angry at her. But she would not completely allow him to forget the matter at hand.

"Keep her safe. She has been brought into a world she was never destined to live in against her will, and now cannot leave. I know her pain best of all..." she whispered again, lifting her hand and drawing it behind her to grasp at the back of his head and pull it closer to her neck. He hissed in satisfaction, pleasure warming his veins as fangs once again drifted from their sheathes and elongated his teeth so that they may poke gently at her neck, roaming back and forth to find the softest part of her vein. Once found he would bite down gently, an audible gasp of pleasure coming from Kayliss as she arched once again and dug his head even harder into her neck. He fed, momentarily pushing his worries to the side.

But how long could he ignore reality, until he had to take responsibility for his brother's sin?


End file.
